


The King and His Burglar (My first Fanfic ever)

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thorin, Fili and Kili return to the Erebor after the Battle of the five armies and their burglar is quite pleased to finally see the king again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and His Burglar (My first Fanfic ever)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first fanfiction ever and that english is not my first language, so please excuse the mistakes i have made.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Bilbo had never felt so lonely in his entire life. Not that he'd had a wife back at home in the shire, god no, he had not even thought about such things. But now that Thorin was gone, Bilbo felt as if a part of him was missing. He had been in love with the King under the Mountain for quite some time now, his feelings growing stronger every single day. Of course he had never told Thorin so, he was glad enough that the King had finally excepted him as a friend. But now Thorin was dead. Bilbo felt a stich inside his heart, he was used to its feel by now since he felt it every single time he thought of Thorin.

"Bilbo?" it was Balin "Bilbo where are you? Dinner's ready!"  
Bilbo arose from the stone he was sitting on "Coming"

Bilbo thought to himself that he could not stay with the dwarves any longer. They were too cheerful so soon after three of them had died, who had been dear to him. Not only Thorin but also Fili and Kili. He felt the pain in his heart again, they had been far too young. Bofur had explained that it was the dwarves way to honour the fallen ones by celebrate their lives rather than to bemoan their deaths. But Bilbo just could not do so, he needed time to grieve.  
On the way towards the big dining hall he knew what he was going to do. He would pack his things in silence and the leave the lonely mountain just before the big memorial ceremony for Durin's sons tomorrow night. He would tell Balin that he was going home to make sure no one would worry about the missing master burglar.

Arriving at the dinner table he took a seat next to Bofur, where he had been sitting ever since they had reached the Erebor. With everyone chatting about random topics and fighting about stupid things it nearly felt normal again, like everything was allright. But a glance over his left sight brought Bilbo straightly back to reality; the two seats next to him had belonged to Fili and Kili. Again. A stich in Bilbos heart. He loved them all dearly but he could not stay, not like this.

Bilbo felt tears burning in the back of his eyes, when i suddenly heard someone knocking on the big door right across the Dining Hall. By second everyone grew silent. Ori was the first to speak "But who would knock on this door? Neither of us would knock on that door, and besides, everyone is here already..."  
"...and no visitor would dare to enter the Erebor without permission" Dwalin added. Everyone stared at the door, no one moved until finally Balin rose from his seat and walked up to the door, his footsteps echoing in the hall's silence.

When Balin had opened the door a smile snuck on his face and Bilbo wondered who the visitor might be. When he saw Gandalf enter the hall he could not help but smile as well, but it was only seconds after that his smile froze on his face. Gandalf was not alone, just behind him were three smaller shadows entering the place and when he could finally see their faces the tears came streaming down his face like rivers. Bilbo did not dare to move in case it was just an illusion, but then he heard Bofur murmuring "By Durin, they're alive" and then shouting so "BY DURIN, THEY'RE ALIVE!" Bilbo jumped up from his seat, ran across the room jumped, into Thorin and embraced the dwarf as tight as possible, breathing him in. "I'm pleased to see you again as well, little burglar" Thorin said, freeing himself from Bilbo who flushed in the brightest scarlet. How could I have misbehaved like that? Bilbo asked himself while dearly hugging Fili and Kili to hide his flush from the other dwarves.  
"Hey Kee, I think Bilbo would much rather have met uncle Thorin alone" Fili whispered.  
Kili chuckled and replied "Indeed Fee, seeing uncle Thorin again seems to be quite arousing for our dear Master Burglar, if you know what I mean" Both of them began to laugh out loud while Bilbo, standing between the two of them, flushed in an even darker shade of pink. Then he matter-of-factly asked the boys what they were even talking about and returned to his seat, hearing the two young dwarves laugh even harder.

Now that the company was complete again the whole table seemed to be coming back to life more and more with every second. Of course everyone wanted to know how they had survived, and especially Bilbo and Dwalin since they had seen their companions being sent to death. Thorin told them how Gandalf had sent for Lady Galadriel to help and that she had been able to heal all the three of them. Even though Bilbo of course had been interested in how they had been saved all he could think about was Thorin's voice. The sound of it, deep, melodical and majestic and the feel of it, calming, soft and arousing. What would he give to hear that voice say those three words. What would he give to hear that voice first thing in the morning, still sleepy because it's owner had just woken up next to Bilbo. "Bilbo? Biiiilboo. Hello? Bilbo? Don't you wanna go to bed as well? Everyones going to sleep and you seem to be asleep already, so why don't you just go up to your bedroom?"  
"Oh Bofur, I'm sorry, I wasn't asleep, I was just thinking about ... about something. Anyways. Good idea. ahm. yeah, goodnight then." Bilbo replied making his way to leave the room. Wow that was awkward. Had Bofur guessed what kind of thoughts had been in Bilbo’s head, the way Bofur had smiled at him made this idea quite obvious. Oh my Bilbo thought, hopefully he doesn't talk to the boys, they would be able to put one and one together.

When Bilbo finally reached his bedroom, there was already someone waiting for him. Someone he would have never expected to see in his bedroom at such a light hour. Thorin Oakenshield, the King under the mountain himself was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room. When he saw Bilbo he smiled, and actual right-from-the-heart smile. Bilbo melted inside, but tried to keep cool on the outside. He did not want to embarrass himself more in front of the dwarven king than he already did.  
"Thorin, what can I do for you?" Bilbo tried to be as neutral as possible without sounding rude or bugged. Thorin smiled again, even wider, melting Bilbo’s knees so that he had to hold onto the wall.  
"My little hobbit, there is something I meant to do for so long. And I just cannot wait any second longer" Thorin said, rising from the armchair walking towards Bilbo. Only inches away from him Thorin stopped and Bilbo had, by then, lost the ability to breathe. "In my final moments, as I thought them to be, my only regret not having done this" Thorin continued, moving even closer "And I cannot bear the idea to die again, still regretting it" Then Thorin’s lips touched Bilbo’s. Light and shy at first, but when the hobbit returned it, the kisses grew harder and more urgent, though they were still gentle.

Thorin pinned Bilbo against the wall and began to explore the hobbits mouth with his tungue. Bilbo moaned. The kisses got more and more intense and Bilbo could feel his cock hardening and tried to turn his hip a little so that the dwarf wouldn't notice. But this only caused the dwarf to press him harder against the wall. Bilbo could now feel Thorin’s thigh pressing against his cock and also to his relief feel Thorin’s starting erection pressing hard against his own thigh. Thorin slightly moved up and down rubbing their cock on each other's thigh causing both of them to moan in each other's mouth. Bilbo felt a sudden rush of confidence out of which he said "I think there's far too many clothes on you, my king" and with that he began to remove Thorin’s heavy leather coat, letting it fall on the ground. "What a bossy hobbit" Thorin said in return "I think I might have to teach you how to behave in front of your king" He removed his heavy belt, all his weapons and his boots, then his tunic and his trousers until he stood there completely bare, his impressive length pointing on Bilbo. "Now it's your turn, Master Baggins" said the King and began to remove the Hobbits clothes while kissing him and moving him towards the bed all at the same time. When they reached the bed all of Bilbo's clothes were gone laying everywhere on the floor. The king pushed Bilbo onto the bed so that he lay on his back and Thorin placed himself on top of the burglar.

They kissed again, this time even harder and Thorin started to explore the Hobbit’s body with his lips who moaned under his touches and kisses. His own length and Thorin’s were pressed against each other which made both of them moan in pleasure. After a few more intense kisses Thorin sat back on his ankles inbetween the Hobbit’s legs. “There’s oil in the nightstand” Bilbo said, reading Thorin’s mind, who opened the small bottle and covered his fingers with the wonderfully smelling liquid. He pressed a finger to the Hobbits entrance and carefully rubbed it until he suddenly entered. The Hobbit was not really prepared sudden for this action, having expected a slow entering, so he gasped in surprise. Not from pain but from pleasure. The dwarf’s finger explored his inside being accompanied by a second and then a third finger shortly after. Bilbo moaned out loudly and ached his back into the sheets. “Fuck me my king, ah please”  
“Ah now I am your king” Thorin mumbled with a smirk “Then beg your king for what you desire!”  
“My king I ah … I beg you, I beg you ah please my king.”  
“Then so it shall be.” Thorin removed his fingers and the hobbit winced at the loss. The king covered himself in the lavender oil and pressed his length to Bilbo’s entrance, slowly entering. When he had completely entered he began to thrust inside of Bilbo, slow and long at first almost pulling out completely before thrusting back inside. But the pace increased soon, the thrusts becoming faster, shorter and harder hitting the sweet spot inside of Bilbo that made him scream from pleasure. Thorin’s thrusts got even harder and the dwarf began stroking the hobbits length, both now moaning loudly. They could not hold on any longer and both released at the same time, Thorin’s seed spreading inside of the hobbit, whose seed splashed all over the king’s chest. Thorin let himself fall on the bed next to the hobbit, both breathing heavily.  
After moment of silence Bilbo began to speak “Well, I’m very glad you are back”  
“Believe me, my dear Bilbo, so am I” said the king, wrapping the arms around his burglar, both of them gliding away into the land of dreams.


End file.
